As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, the integration density of semiconductor devices has progressively increased. Because integration density is limited by the area of the device and the ability to form patterns within that area, there is a need for new methods that are capable of producing finer, more precise patterns than are possible using conventional techniques (e.g., conventional photolithography techniques).
The inventive concept provides methods of forming a fine pattern on a substrate and methods of forming semiconductor devices having a fine pattern.